Untouchable Journey
by Lady-Sanosuke
Summary: What happens when Rogue a way to touch and the journey she goes on with Bobby against the teacher's wishes.The journey has many twist and turns so buckle up and read. I will update quicker if you review.


Disclaimer* I DO NOT own any of the X;men characters and never will.  
These are people I just chose to wrote about. If you review I will update sooner. I plan to get at least one chapter up a week. That is if you review. Tell me if my story is horrible too.  
  
````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````` ``````  
  
Rouge, the beauty of the school or at least to Bobby Drake she was. Rogue's household duty was to get the mail. She preferred to get the mail because she could just day dream about what it was like to get mail, besides the love letters from Bobby. She sorted and handed out the mail to everybody, but noticed there was one letter for her. From her mother, Rogue palms were sweaty she had not talked to her mother in 5 years why send a letter now. Rogues head started to spin what if her father was dead, or her old house had burned down, what happened. She was to nervous to open the envelope her self. She would go to her father figure Logan.  
Rogue knocked on the door of Logan's suite, no answer. She pushed the door open to only find Logan working out listening to Lincoln Park. Rogue yelled at Logan and he still did not say anything. Rogue turned the music off to find Logan's reaction of claws coming out of his knuckles. Rogue jumped and dropped the letter when Wolverine picked it up.  
"What's this?" Logan asked.  
"It's nothing just a letter from Bobby." Rogue replied trying to snatch the letter back.  
Logon looked at the letter and saw the return address. He looked up at Rogue disappointed for lying to him. "I thought you would be happy at finally getting a letter from your folks."  
"I am but then I'm sad, mad, and confused." Rogue replies and starts to break out in tears.  
Logan is scared because he has not quite gotten the comfort thing down yet. He does what the guys do and reaches to fridge and grabs a beer. "Here this will make you feel better." He hands the beer to Rogue.  
"Logan, I can't drink yet!" Says an almost cheerful Rogue.  
"I won't tell anybody." Said Logan. He starts to get nervous because he doesn't think he did the right thing to comfort Rogue.  
"Logan, you always to the right things to pick me up when I'm down. They just fit you personality so perfectly." Laughs Rogue wiping the tears from her eyes. She grabbed the letter and left the room before Logan could say anything.  
Rogue went to Bobby's room she was definite he could open the letter. She opened the door and Bobby was trying to Algebra.  
"Hey beauty," said Bobby. She was just the wonderful, smart, pretty, person to help him with algebra.  
"Hey, um Bobby listen. So.... I...um....."  
"The sooner you spit it out the sooner you can help me with algebra." Bobby interrupted.  
"I got this letter in the mail, and it is from my parents ( she starts to talk a little bit faster) and I was wondering if you could open it for me, the read it to me, because I'm kind of scared too. It's not that I can't read I'm just really nervous........"  
"Rogue I'll read you the letter just calm down," interrupted Bobby. "Take a deep breath in and out and remember I love you."  
Rogue hands him the letter and Bobby opens it like it is no big deal. He unfolds the white piece of paper and skims it. Rogue could tell it was good and bad by the look on Bobby's face.  
"By gosh Bobby, just tell me what it says," says a very nervous Rogue. She walks over to bed and sits next to Bobby.  
"Well, Rouge....um are you sure you want me to tell you," Bobby says as he grabs Rogue's gloved hand as if to comfort her.  
"Tell me, I'm ready"  
"Your are ......" Bobby was interrupted by a speed. He was a flying mad man. His wings were green and he had an insect like body.  
"Speed get out of here! "yelled Bobby and Rogue together.  
"Bobby professor told me to tell you not to ever read that letter to Rogue and burn it. It reveals something that could change the mutant world. He would also like to see you to erase the memory of the letter from your mind. Goodbye." Said Speed then he was out of the room in a flash.  
Then as soon as speed left the lights went dark and thunder clouds appeared out of no where.  
"Rogue stay close to me" said Bobby breaking the silence."It is probably just storm practicing her powers."  
"Bobby I'm scared." Said a shaking Rogue.  
"It will be fine........Rogue?" Bobby could not hear the breath of Rogue anymore.  
"Bobby! "screams Rogue  
"Rogue where are you?" shouted a frantic Bobby.  
"Help me!" Screamed Rogue.  
"Rogue!" Screamed Bobby. Then he heard the windows shatter and he didn't want to admit it but he was scared. ```````````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Horrible ain't I? In the next chapter you might find out what the letter was about and what happened to Rogue. Review and I will give you more. 


End file.
